marvel_comics_characters_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Gilpetperdon (Earth-616)
' Gilpetperdon', also known as the Runner, is an Elder of the Universe. Biography Like all Elders of the Universe, Gilpetperdon's origin is lost in the early history of the universe. It is known that he is one of the oldest living beings in the universe, and like other Elders, he is the survivor of one of the intelligent races that evolved in one of the first galaxies to form after the Big Bang. Although his race became extinct and even his native galaxy died as the ages passed, Gilpetperdon lived on, having become virtually immortal. The Runner apparently found a key to immortality through an obsession with total freedom. He has said that if he was forced to be captive on one planet, he would die. He lives to become the first entity to see all the universe, having no other interest. Powers and Abilities Powers Power Primordial: The Runner's body has been imbued with a portion of the Power Primordial, which is residual energy left over from the Big Bang that created the current universe. This energy manifests itself as cosmic energy that the Runner has spent countless eons channeling for certain purposes, such as granting himself superhuman attributes at various levels. The Runner has essentially trained himself over billions of years to channel this energy to grant himself the powers he has wanted and at what levels he wants them. This makes the Power Primordial similar to the cosmic energy utilized by the Eternals, only to a much greater degree. *''Superhuman Strength:'' The Runner has channeled a portion of the Power Primordial to grant him superhuman strength. The Runner is sufficiently strong enough to physically overpower beings, such as the Silver Surfer, in battle. *''Superhuman Durability:'' The Runner's body is composed of a flexible metallic alloy that renders him practically invulnerable to conventional physical injury. He can withstand powerful impact forces, exposure to heat and pressure extremes, and can survive indefinitely within the depths of space without being injured. His body is also specifically designed to withstand the rigors and damage that moving at such extreme velocities would cause to the tissues of most other beings. *''Superhuman Agility:'' The Runner has channeled the Power Primordial to enhance his agility, balance, and bodily coordination to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' The Runner's reflexes have been enhanced even further, enabling him to react almost instantaneously. *''Absolute Speed:'' As his name implies, the Runner has devoted much of the Power Primordial to build up his speed. He can run, move, and think at incredible velocities. The upper limit of his speed is not known, and while within the atmosphere of a planet that supports life or can support life, the Runner restrains himself to speeds well below his maximum. However, he has been known to run tens of thousands of miles per hour while on a planet with ease. It is believed that while in possession of the Space Gem that the Runner's speed was increased; as confirmed by Thanos, it occasionally allowed him to teleport to locations before he himself wanted to be there. *''Absolute Stamina:'' The Runner has also devoted a great deal of the Power Primordial to increase the efficiency of his musculature, which is infinitely superior to the musculature of a human being. The Runner's muscles produce no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him limitless superhuman stamina in all physical activities. *''Absolute Immortality:'' While many beings have claimed to be immortal, the Runner is one of the few beings that truly is immortal. As a result of the Elders of the Universe being banned from entering Death's realm by Death itself, the Runner is incapable of dying. While it is possible for him to be injured or rendered unconscious, his body can literally heal him from any type of injury, no matter how severe or now long it might take. Even without Death's edict of banishment, the Power Primordial has made the Runner completely immune to the effects of aging and all known diseases. He also does not require food, water, or air as the Power Primordial energies are all that is necessary to sustain him. *''Flight:'' The Runner is also capable of propelling himself through the air or outer space under his own power. Although he is technically flying while doing this, he actually appears as through he's running. The Runner is capable of flying at speeds many times greater than the speed of light, which is roughly 186,000 miles per second. He is arguably the fastest being in the universe. *''Energy Blasts:'' The Runner has also channeled the Power Primordial for the purposes of firing powerful blasts of concussive force from his hands. It is not known if he can use these energy blasts for other purposes, such as generating intense heat, light, or to rearrange matter on a molecular level. These blasts have proven powerful enough to harm the Silver Surfer in the past. *''Psionics:'' The Runner has demonstrated a psionic ability to stimulate the pleasure centers in the brains of beings around him, essentially causing them to feel good or at ease. The exact nature and full limits of this power are not known nor is it known if the Runner can consciously control it. Abilities *'Combat:' Although the Runner does not particularly enjoy combat, he has proven himself to be a formidable combatant. The sheer speed at which he can propel himself simply make him too fast for most other beings to even attack him. Weaknesses Immortality Limits: Prior to Death's banishment, the Runner's obsession with freedom and essentially seeing and experience all that there is was responsible for his immortality. Should Death's banishment ever be lifted and the Runner becomes bored with his life, it could potentially be fatal to him. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Elders Category:Power Primordial Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Metal Physiology Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Immortality Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Flight Category:Energy Blasts Category:Pleasure Inducement Category:Combat